Un desodorante muy sensual
by Sugu
Summary: Alfred, preocupado por su imagen en verano, decide comprar un desodorante. Pero no cualquier desodorante. Al final, la cosa no acaba como él esperaba. [Human! Alfred/Angel! Arthur] [UsUk]


**Dos días atrás, me enseñaron un fanart que jamás había visto sobre estos dos. Era ese fanart en el que imitaba al anuncio del desodorante Axe, en el que varios ángeles caen del cielo y... bueno. Recomiendo buscar el anuncio para refrescar la memoria.**

 **Esto trata de hacer una "parodia" (no sé si es exactamente una parodia, sólo sé que es más malo que la quina el one-shot) de ese anuncio, pero con el UsUk. Seguramente habrá ya fics así por la red, pero hey, quería aportar más bazofia al fandom español. Dedicado a unas cuantas personitas muy especiales para mí.**

 **Warning: lenguaje soez y cierto tema explícito.**

 **Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecientes a Himaruya.**

* * *

Alfred, un estadounidense de ojos azules, era el chaval más popular de su universidad. Conocido por su carácter bonachón y ofrecer más de un par de victorias al equipo de rugby de su centro, se ganaba el corazón de los estudiantes e incluso de los profesores. Ah, y hacía mojar bragas a las universitarias.

A veces se preguntaba si, en el caso de los hombres, lograba ponerles palote o era envidiado. Solía descartar la primera opción, sin embargo. Procuraba controlar su ego y simplemente dar una buena imagen. Aunque… esto último le preocupaba de sobremanera en verano.

El calor parecía abofetear a los estudiantes hasta dejarles sin una débil motivación para ponerse a hincar codos. Todos deseaban las vacaciones. ¡¿Quién demonios puede estudiar con tanto calor?! ¡¿A quién puñetas se le ocurriría que alargar los días lectivos era buena idea?! Maldito sistema educativo, pensaban algunos.

A pesar de las notas y los exámenes, Alfred lo pasaba mal. Muy mal. Precisamente por la imagen que ofrecía. Verle sudar en clase, creía, dejaba mucho que desear. Una cosa era verle sudar en los partidos o en los entrenamientos, tras un esfuerzo físico, y otra muy diferente, era verle derretirse cual polo glaciar gracias al efecto invernadero.

Se consolaba pensando que aquello era algo tan natural como respirar, y es que lo era, pero este mecanismo ya no funcionaba. Ya se había comido demasiado la cabeza reflexionando en tal idea.

Así pues, decidió comprarse un maldito desodorante.

No de esos desodorantes de cualquier marca y de cualquier fragancia. A ser posible, uno donde te dejaras casi un riñón, cuyo aroma hiciera caer a las mujeres rendidas a tus pies, creyendo que ya las tienes en el bote por el simple hecho de echarse un jodido desodorante.

Se suponía que eso era lo que ocurría en los anuncios. No sólo anuncios de desodorantes, sino también de colonias e incluso de champús. Alguien en su sano juicio se replantearía qué clase de ficción enfermiza era esa. Pero digamos que nuestro americano prestaba una desmesurada atención a los anuncios, y por tanto, otro tema a tratar.

Volviendo con su preocupación por el sudor en clase cuando no ha hecho ni el huevo, decidió comprarse una buena marca –supuestamente– de desodorante.

Tras ducharse, el de ojos azules optó por probar la nueva adquisición que tanto hizo llorar a su monedero.

.

.

.

Lejos de la tierra, alzándose sobre un denso mar de nubes, se hallaba una ciudad construida por y para ángeles.

Arthur, un ángel de hermosas alas de un blanco impoluto y cejas pobladas, anduvo en dirección al consejo, donde sus superiores le asignarían qué humano ha de proteger. Su mayor sueño era aquel: poder descender a la tierra para ser el escudo protector de algún humano y encaminar sus actos hacia el bien. No obstante, en la mayoría de los casos había sido rechazado. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Era rubio, no pelirrojo*. ¿Tal vez eran esas cejas que las consideraban producto del demonio? Para eso preferiría ser desterrado al averno si nadie le quería.

Por este motivo, se dirigió al consejo. Pero, a la mitad del camino, le surgió un problema: sus pies se quedaron congelados en el sitio. Por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, no pudo seguir avanzando. Y como si la situación ya no fuera demasiado extraña para el ángel, una fuerza le golpeó, tirando de él hacia la dirección contraria.

Arthur trató de alzar el vuelo, de aferrarse a algo o alguien, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue lanzarse de bruces contra el suelo para aferrarse a éste. Oponiendo resistencia a esa fuerza, el ángel procuró no separarse bajo ningún concepto, del suelo. Sin embargo, a medida que esa energía invisible tiraba de sí, iba dejando surcos en el pavimento por la acción de sus dedos en un vano intento de permanecer en su ciudad.

-¿Qué cojones es lo que está ocurriendo…? –se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio, entre confuso y asustado.

La piel de las yemas de sus dedos comenzó a levantarse, y obligado a ceder ante tal energía, dejó de resistirse. Lo último que recordó el ángel, fue caer entre un mar de nubes sin la capacidad de dirigir su propio vuelo.

.

.

.

-¿Qué se supone que eres? –gesticuló una voz desconocida y distorsionada, a la par que sentía cómo algo golpeaba en su entrecejo, incesante.

Cuando la criatura alada abrió sus ojos, se encontró con dos orbes zafiros, que escaneaban cada centímetro de sus facciones. El ángel se masajeó la nuca, y parpadeó. En cuanto enfocó su mirada, siendo entonces consciente de la nueva situación en la que se encontraba, saltó como un resorte, en un vano intento de alzar el vuelo.

No obstante, una camiseta le impedía mover sus blancas y suaves alas, y por consecuencia, finalizó por dejarse los piños, o las cejas, según cómo queráis, en el suelo. Un quejido escapó de su garganta.

-Nunca he visto esos ojos verdes. Ni esas cejas –comentó Alfred, divertido-. Y aún menos ese vestido y esas alas.

Con determinación, Arthur se incorporó y se enfrentó al humano. A pesar de que éste último se encontrara desnudo de cintura para arriba, no fue excusa para que el ángel diera algún que otro toquecito en el pecho de él con el dedo índice.

-Para empezar: no es un vestido, es una toga. Y soy un ángel, maldita sea. ¿Acaso tú eres el humano a quien he de proteger? Menudo elemento… –bufó, y se cruzó de brazos.

-No sabía que tuviera un ángel guardián –murmuró el norteamericano, pretendiendo aceptar lo sucedido-. Creía que los ángeles guardianes no se estrellaban contra las azoteas de los edificios.

Arthur parpadeó.

-Espera. ¿Cómo que…?

-Oí un golpe bastante fuerte proveniente de este bloque, en la azotea. Me picó la curiosidad y fui a comprobar qué era… y allí te encontré –explicó-. Afortunadamente nadie te ha visto. O al menos lo que respecta a tus alas.

Y eso aclaraba el por qué el ángel tenía una camiseta, prestada previamente por el americano. Sin embargo, Arthur no atendía a sus palabras. Contemplaba ensimismado esos ojos azules, ese cabello rubio, y esos labios que tanto deseaba tocar. Cierto aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del más alto le embriagaba, quedándose, de esta manera, atrapado en una especie de hechizo.

Aroma que provocó que el corazón del ángel latiera con más fuerza, despertando cierto deseo que incitó a que su miembro se endureciera. ¿Era posible que sólo un desodorante pudiera ponerle como una perra en celo?

Ante el incómodo silencio y el bulto que levantaba parte de la toga del ángel, el de mirada azul decidió quitarle la camiseta, para evitar que sus alas se sintieran comprimidas y para restar importancia a la excitación que sentía el otro.

-Oye… para ser mi ángel guardián no me sé tu nombre –gesticuló Alfred, y ya con la camiseta en mano, la arrojó sobre la cama.

Arthur, con una ceja arqueada a modo de interrogación, tomó la muñeca del estadounidense y le obligó a dirigir la mano hasta su desnudo trasero. El más alto acarició la zona, cohibido. ¿No se suponía que los ángeles no tenían sexo? No sabía cómo sentirse consigo mismo, pero una cosa tenía clara: no le desagradaba. No le desagradaba la experiencia ni el ángel a pesar de que tuviera dos orugas como cejas. En parte, le parecían hasta graciosas.

-Qué maleducado por mi parte, ¿no? –la criatura alada esbozó una extraña sonrisa, inclinándose sobre el otro, para rozar sus propios labios con los de él-. Mi nombre es Arthur, y da la casualidad de que tampoco me sé tu nombre.

-Er… mi nombre es Alfred –respondió, desconcertado-. Y creía qu-…

-Crees muchas cosas –cortó el ángel, moviendo un poco las alas, inquieto-. ¿Creerías que eres gay?

-¿Q-qué? –el más alto clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes del otro, y cerró su mano en la nalga del ángel con fuerza, tenso.

Arthur emitió un pequeño gimoteo, y, tras esto, apoyó una mano sobre la mejilla de él en un ademán de acariciar su aterciopelada piel. No fue hasta ese preciso momento en el que el norteamericano se percató de que, efectivamente, se hallaba engatusado por el aroma de aquel desodorante que se echó, como si hubiera aspirado una droga cuyo efecto secundario era despertar un fuerte deseo sexual.

-Bien, Alfred… –susurró el de mirada esmeralda, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por su pelo-. ¿Follamos?

Y para qué engañarse, aquella pregunta no le pilló por sorpresa. Durante unos escasos segundos, vaciló, cuestionándose si era lo correcto pero ¿no se suponía que era su ángel guardián, el encargado de protegerle y dirigir sus actos hacia el bien? ¿Qué tendría de malo? Por no mencionar que la simple idea, le producía curiosidad, cómo se experimentaría, aprovechando que un ángel había caído del cielo sólo por un… desodorante.

Así pues, Alfred llevó sus manos a los muslos de él para poder tomarle en brazos, y, posteriormente, caer en la blanda cama.

El americano no era un maestro en tener relaciones con los de su mismo sexo, pero esto no le preocupaba: aún disponía de más desodorante, por lo tanto podría aprender cómo dirigir la situación y a moverse hasta hacer que los muelles del colchón se rompieran.

Era su ángel guardián, y no iba a dejarle escapar por nada, aunque éste último, no encaminaba al estadounidense hacia un buen camino, sino a uno lleno de perversión y lujuria.

* * *

 ***En la Edad Media, si mal no recuerdo, tener el pelo rojo se asociaba con ser hijo/a del mismísimo demonio. Utilicé esta referencia por puro aburrimiento.**

 **Y se acabó. No sé si reír o llorar por esto pero me he divertido bastante escribiéndolo. ¡Gracias por leer una vez más y hasta la próxima!~**


End file.
